1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable manager system of a computer. More particularly, it relates to a cable manager system that can eliminate the inconvenience of removing a connector from every peripheral device at the time of installing or removing the peripheral devices by uniting every connector of several peripheral devices connected to a computer that is frequently moved from location to location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring first to a conventional technique, FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a cable for peripheral equipment mounted on a computer according to the conventional device.
The combination includes a body C of a computer; computer-side ports 3 attached to the rear portion of the body C; peripheral equipment-side ports (or connectors) 1 connected to corresponding peripheral equipment via a cable; mounting screws 2 inserted into screw holes of the peripheral equipment-side ports 1 so that the peripheral equipment-side ports 1 are connected to the computer-side ports 3.
The conventional technique of connection is now described.
The peripheral equipment-side ports 1 approach the computer-side ports 3 attached to the rear portion of the computer's body C in order to be connected with the computer-side ports 1.
When the peripheral equipment-side ports 1 are connected to the computer-side ports 3, two mounting screws 2 are inserted to the screw holes formed on both ends of the peripheral equipment-side ports 1 to fix the connection of the two ports.
After screwing the mounting screws 2 completely, the peripheral equipment-side ports 1 are installed to the computer-side ports 3. The peripheral equipment side ports 1 are removed from the computer-side ports 3 by unscrewing the mounting screws 2.
The general computer peripheral equipment includes a printer, a monitor, a key board, etc. and an auxiliary power system for a portable computer includes an adapter, a direct current/alternating current converter.
As the efficiency of portable computers increases and the computer has a function such as multi-media, there is a trend that more extra peripheral equipment such as an external modulator/demodulator (MODEM), is connected to the computer in order to raise the applicability of the computer.
That is, the number of the computer-side ports 3 that is to be connected with peripheral equipment is high. Accordingly, in a case that a cable for peripheral equipment is connected to a computer that is frequently moved such as a portable computer, a user must assemble every port of the peripheral equipment with the ports of a computer by mounting screws.